Happy 21st Birthday, Jim
by DixieCup
Summary: It's July in Sleepyside-on-Hudson and Jim is preparing for his 21st birthday. Meanwhile, a certain redhead is planning on proposing. The result? lots of smush. Enjoy and please leave your review. Thanks! Rated k for occasional use of the F-bomb.


_**The key to good eavesdropping is not getting caught ~ Lemony Snicket**_

"No, I don't think Trixie has heard the news yet," Helen Belden said into the phone receiver. "I know she loves him, but I'm sure she'll be happy for his engagement announcement. When she gets over the initial shock, I'm sure she'll be happy for them."

Nineteen year old college freshman Trixie Belden stopped breathing, the bands that had been tightening around her chest since finals had finished their job and constricted her breathing. _Jim was getting engaged?_

The early morning July sun beat down into the hollow as she made her way to the club house. It had become her favorite thinking place during her first year at Westchester County Community College and she needed a little time to think. But as she approached the BWG Clubhouse, she saw the glint of her brother Mart's hair. Pausing, she watched for a moment and realized he was in a deep lip lock with his girlfriend, Diana Lynch. Not wanting the company or wanting to watch them make cow eyes at each other, Trixie made her way to her second favorite thinking spot – Wheeler Lake.

She pulled off her sneakers and socks and dangled her toes in the refreshing water. They kept calling for a storm to break the heat, but so far, the temperatures remained ridiculously hot.

Finally alone, she thought back on the past six months. Jim had finished his coursework for his Masters in psychology from NYU and was only making it home one weekend a month. But the coursework was finally finished and he was firmly ensconced in Aunt Nell's Cottage on Ten Acres and working diligently on his thesis. He had a job he loved working with the angry boys who went to St. Cecilia's House in nearby Briarwood and was working on patching his relationship up with Matt Wheeler.

Trixie had been unable to follow her friends to college and instead had just finished her first year at WCC. Trixie smiled, thinking about her favorite professor. On a whim, Trixie had taken Dr. Guarisco's Archeology I class and had instantly fallen head over heels in love. Archeology was mysteries. And Trixie could explore at her leisure, learn with the best, and no one complained when she got filthy dirty at work.

Dr. Guarisco's scope of study centered specifically on the Native American tribes of the New York area. She had spoken to Trixie about an unpaid internship position during the month of June and Trixie had leapt at the opportunity.

Trixie had found her career. She would be solving mysteries – albeit ancient ones – as Dr. Marguerite Guarisco's research assistant. Once she earned her Associates from WCCC, Trixie could finish her degree part time at SUNY, White Plains.

Her life should have been perfect. She missed Honey, of course, but was thrilled when Honey had been accepted into Harvard. She now had an eye for law. Brian was in med school down at University of Chapel Hill, NC. He was in the middle of a six week medical relief effort in Haiti.

But, of course, she knew the source of her unhappiness. _Jim_. Ever the determined student, he dedicated three hours a day to researching and writing his thesis. In addition to his full time job at St. Cici's. In addition to helping Regan keep all the horses fully exercised. He'd been distant of late, but Trixie tried to be an understanding girlfriend.

She even understood completely when Amy Morrisey had started being a regular visitor to Nell's Cottage. Her younger brother Mark, who was Bobby's age, was going to St. Cici's and Jim had offered to work one on one with the boy. Jim and Regan were teaching Mark how to ride and dealing with his behavioral problems by working with the horses.

For the last few months, Jim and Regan had been spending time with Amy and Mark Morrisey. She hadn't really been jealous (_much!_), she realized, because she knew Jim loved her. She hadn't even minded (_much!_) his time away from their precious few hours together in order for him to work with Mark

_So, who the hell was he proposing to tonight?_ Trixie wondered. _Amy?_ Moms had implied she'd be happy for him in spite of her love, so Trixie knew Jim wasn't proposing to her. Tears welled in her eyes. She loved Jim so much but maybe being on the receiving end of that much love had become a burden. A sob shook her small frame. No matter what, she would be happy for Jim. A wonderful boy had grown into a wonderful man. He was honorable and true – maybe even a little old fashioned. He deserved to be happy. Even if that happiness wasn't with her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Shamus?" the object of her speculation, one James Winthrop Frayne, II approached Wheeler Lake.

She looked up and quickly wiped her tears. "Hey," she said lamely.

Jim kicked off his sliders and sat beside her on the grassy knoll, dipping his toes in the cool water. "You need anything for tonight?" he asked.

Trixie shook her head, unable to speak. She swallowed tightly. "No, I'm all set for your birthday party."

"I can swing by and pick you up around six," Jim continued. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Trixie was upset about something. She was radiating pain and anger. But he also knew her well enough by now to know she'd tell him in her time.

"I heard about the engagement," Trixie said.

Jim was relieved. "You did?"

Trixie nodded, still not meeting his eyes. "You know, when one friend loves another, they really just want him to be happy. Even if that happiness is with another girl."

Suddenly, she couldn't take the tension and ran off towards Crabapple Farm.

Jim watched her leave in stunned disbelief. _Trixie was in love with Regan?_

_**Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love ~ Charlie Brown**_

"Trixie, I've been looking for you," Moms said as Trixie entered the house in a rush. "Where are your shoes, dear?"

"Oh, I was just taking a walk. I must have left them at Wheeler Lake," Trixie said, averting her eyes. "I was actually thinking of going shopping. Maybe look for a new dress tonight."

Helen frowned. "I thought you were wearing that blue dress you wore to your high school graduation party?"

Trixie shook her head. Jim loved her in blue. It was time to find another color. Honey had often told her that with her coloring, she'd look good in pink, too. Tomboy Trixie had rejected that straight away. But, maybe it was time to re-visit the feminine color.

"I always wear blue," Trixie said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm going to try Macy's. See if I can find something new."

Helen glanced at the clock. "You'd better hurry. Jim is picking you up at six for dinner first, isn't he?"

"I think I'll meet him there, instead," Trixie said as she grabbed her keys and wallet and took off in her ancient white Civic. She pulled out her cell phone and after fiddling with the settings sent him a quick text message.

"Would you like me to make you a sandwich, honey?" Helen said, as she flipped a grilled cheese sandwich. "It's no trouble and I worry about you."

Trixie rubbed her abdomen. The last thing in the world she wanted, at that moment, was food. _How was she going to handle this party tonight?_

"Dan!" Trixie said as she was unlocking her car. "What are you doing over here?"

Dan grinned, that delightful bad boy grin that melted panties in the tri-state area. "I was looking for Mart but apparently he's off chasing after Di." He threw an arm around Trixie's shoulders. "What are you up to this afternoon, Freckles?"

"Dress shopping," she said, leaning into Dan's hug. "Looking for something a little steamier than my usual fare."

"Lead the way," Dan invited. "But I get to pick the shoes."

"You like shopping?" Trixie asked.

"Are you kidding?" Dan grinned. "I love seeing a woman get sexier before my eyes."

_**I** **never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had. ~ from the television show The Wonder Years**_

Jim stared at Trixie's text message for a long time. _Gone shopping. Meet you at Manor House_. Nothing crazy or earth shattering about that, he supposed. Except his girl hated shopping. And except her signature line was missing. Over the last year it had varied. Sometimes it was a silly "T 3 J" or Trixie hearts Jim. Last week it was "3+-". He'd been confused until she explained it meant "heart you more today but less than tomorrow".

Today it was simply blank.

"I don't get it, Honey," Jim complained to his sister. "Our lives were finally synching up again. We both have jobs we love that are close by each other. We're finally old enough to move ahead in our relationship. What does it mean? Does it even mean anything?"

Honey played with a stray curl of hair. "Start from the beginning. What happened today?"

He went over finding her brooding at Lake Wheeler and how Trixie was telling him she had heard about Regan and Amy's impending engagement.

"She said she loved Regan dearly and wanted him to be happy. But when did that happen? Has she always had a crush on Regan? Was I too blind to see it?"

"You must have misunderstood something, Jim. The only red head in Trixie's dreams has always been you."

Jim's fear of losing her was making him angry and anxious. "She said 'when one friend loves another, they really just want him to be happy. Even if that happiness is with another girl'. How could even I possibly mess that up?"

Honey shrugged her slim shoulders. "I don't know. But I do know Trixie. And Trixie has been head over heels in love with you since she was 13." Honey thought for a moment. "So, let's think this out logically. Like a Geometry Proof. First given, Trixie loves Jim. Second given, Trixie heard about the upcoming engage-." Honey turned to stare at Jim in disbelief. "Did Trixie say she heard about _Regan's_ engagement? Or just _the_ engagement?" she asked, stressing the different words.

Jim thought back "I don't think she ever mentioned Regan by name," he admitted. "But I could be wrong. I knew it was Regan. So, if she doesn't think it's Regan getting married, who the hell else can she think I would allow to announce their engagement at my birthday party?" He paced the small cottage. "Dan? But Dan isn't dating anyone seriously that I know of."

"Could she possibly think you were getting married?" Honey interrupted.

"I don't know how," Jim said. "Trixie will be the first person to know when I propose."

"But does Trixie know that, Jim?" Honey asked. After a gentle kiss on his forehead, she left her brother's home for the walk back to Manor House.

_**Maybe part of loving is learning to let go ~ from the television show The Wonder Years**_

As she was entering the mall, she caught her reflection. She paused and sighed. Amy was a pretty artist with a brother in need. She was just a curly blonde with a six year history with Jim.

She was his past and she'd accept that Amy was his future. But she didn't have to like it much. Shoulders back, she entered the store, determined to never be a victim. She was too good to fight over a man. There may never be another "Jim" in her life, but she'd learn to cope.

Dan pulled her away from the simple dresses she was looking at, and handed her a dark pink "Seven Year Itch" Marilyn Monroe style dress. She protested but that boyish grin got him his way and her into the fitting room.

_The dark rose color really did flatter her_, Trixie thought as she pirouetted in the dressing room. The halter top was perfectly modest from the front. But the backless style made it impossible to wear a bra.

"It looks lovely on you," Tansy, the salesperson said, watching the young woman spin again.

"It certainly does," Dan said, grinning

"You shouldn't be in here, sir," Tansy said with a frown but it was no match for Dan's roguish Irish charm.

Trixie bit her lip. It was a little more than she wanted to spend, considering she'd need shoes to go with it. But it did look good on her.

"Is it too sexy?" Trixie asked. "I want to look good but I don't want to give my family a heart attack. And I'm going to be dancing."

"Try some dance moves. See how you look in the dress," Tansy suggested.

Trixie danced around the dressing room, trying to see how much "bounce" was visible. She even moved her arms up and down and did the "funky chicken". She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm kinda busty," she confided in a stage whisper.

"Yes, you are!" Dan agreed gleefully. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Nothing amused him like staid solid honorable Jim Frayne fighting his Neanderthal urges where Trixie was concerned.

"Shut it, Dan," Trixie said over her shoulder.

Tansy tried to get the shopping back on track. "Yes you are, but you're young enough and firm enough that going braless wouldn't be obscene," Tansy pointed out. "In another 10 or 15 years you won't be able to do that. But for now? I say, go for it, girl!"

"Tansy is right," Dan agreed. "It's just the perfect amount of bounce," he decided. He opted not to tell her that under the indirect lighting the dress would appear sheer and even from six feet way, her nipples were visible under the dress. Frayne was going to have a cow, Dan decided with an evil grin.

Tansy and Dan were right, Trixie finally decided. She was covered but every man there would know she was bare under the dress. And that, she decided, was the perfect revenge.

Jim didn't want her? She ignored the pain in her heart. Fine. She'd survive. But in the meantime, she would show him what he was missing.

"I'll need shoes, too," Trixie said, making up her mind.

Tansy smiled, "Good for you."

"I've got a pair of Jessica Simpson heels that will look great and will make your legs look a mile long," Dan declared, holding up a pair of stiletto heels. "Frayne is going to wet himself when he sees you."

And if she made Jim need a drool bib in the process, so much the better, Trixie decided.

"You look awfully smug," Trixie said as they were leaving the mall.

"Got a date with the beautiful Tansy tonight," Dan said. "She couldn't resist my devilish good looks."

Trixie laughed. "Anyone you can't seduce?"

Dan pretended to look hurt. "Are you kidding me? I had to tone it down around you, Honey and Di so Frayne and your chucklehead brothers could even begin to have a chance!"

"What about Amy?" Trixie asked.

Dan scoffed. "She apparently only has the hots for tall redheads. Nothing I can do about that."

Trixie sighed. So, it was true. Amy and Jim were a couple.

_**As soon as forever is through, I'll be over you – Toto**_

Trixie arrived at Manor House just in time to be announced for dinner. The sky was starting to darken and heat lightening could be seen in the distance. Maybe this heat will finally break, Trixie thought as she pushed an errant curl away from her forehead.

"Ahh, the fair rose bud, Beatrix approaches just in time to enjoy the evening repast," Mart greeted his sister.

"Mart, you know I love you like a brother."

"I am your brother," Mart protested.

"Only by blood," Trixie responded as Jim joined them.

"Hey Shamus," Jim greeted her and nodded to Mart and Di. Jim placed his hand on her low back and pulled her into him. Trixie wouldn't be surprised if the skin at the small of her back caught fire from the heat of Jim's hand.

"Oh good Lord," Jim said when he realized two things at once. The first was that his girl was in a barely there dress next to him. The second was that her breasts were loose under the dress. And, thanks to a mysterious play of light, Jim was certain he could see the outline of her aureoles.

"What's wrong?" Trixie asked, biting one glossed lip. As a rule, she didn't wear much make up. But even she could put on a dusting of powder and lip gloss.

"You look so fucking amazing," Jim whispered, closing his eyes and burying his nose in her hair, seeking strength to resist his caveman urges. His hand tightened at the curve of her bottom and she was acutely aware of the haze of desire that so easily surrounded them.

It was so natural, Trixie thought. So pure. What had happened to them? She felt herself instinctually lean into him and Jim's hand came up to trace her jaw. "Trix," he whispered, closing his eyes. Tears formed behind his lids as he was humbled by his love for her. There was a chasm between them and he didn't know how to cross it.

"Amy!" Mart greeted, moving away from the intense heat generated by his sister and Jim in order to greet the delicate blonde in the drawing room. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"I can't wait until you're our neighbor," Diana agreed, hugging the young woman.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Trixie said, bolting from Jim's arms.

Jim looked from Amy being greeted by his family to Trixie's fleeing form.

"Go," Dan urged, pushing him in Trixie's direction.

Jim followed Trixie's path of lost shoes in the direction of Wheeler Lake. The air crackled with electricity of an approaching storm.

"Trix?" Jim called quietly. "I'm sorry, baby. I really had no idea you felt that way."

Trixie's mouth gaped open and she picked up the first thing she could find to throw at Jim. – her sneakers from this morning. "How could you not know?" Trixie screamed. "Haven't I been wearing my heart on my sleeve for years, Jim Frayne?"

Jim caught each of her shoes one handed and placed them next to the heels he had collected on his way down to the lake. He stared at his hands in slight disbelief. "How?" he finally asked her, his voice broken as he sat on the grass, unmindful of his tux. "I thought you loved me?" He hated that his voice cracked with need. Hated how weak he felt and how meaningless his life would be without Trixie in it.

His words sunk in as the wind picked up and whipped her hair out of its loose updo. "Jim?"

He was crying now, pushed past anger and fear and into the pure adrenaline rush of the possibility of losing his girl. "I thought you loved me," he railed, his voice struggling to be heard in the wild of the approaching storm. He stood and closed the distance between them. "You are so fucking beautiful and I love you so God damned much and yet there's this distance between us and it makes me crazy.

"I look at you in that dress, pink and pretty and ripe. And I fight every urge I have to keep you safe – most especially even from me. I want our first time together to be special for you but I want you so fucking badly it's eating me up inside.

"And now you tell me that this whole time you've been in love with Regan?"

Trixie stared into his haunted green eyes. "Regan who?" she mumbled, mesmerized by his pain.

"Bill Regan – you remember?" Jim said with a sarcastic angry huff. "Dan's uncle. Matt's groom. My business partner teaching the boys to ride at St. Cecilia's. Good grief, Trix, the man you've apparently been wearing your heart on your sleeve for!"

"No," Trixie said, shaking her head until her curls spun. "No, I've only ever loved you, Jim. You were the one leaving me."

"How the hell do you figure that when you're wearing my ring?" Jim announced, pulling her right hand up and then staring dumbly at her bare hand. "You took off my ring?" The pain brought him to his knees and he simply fell with the hurt. "How could you take off my ring?"

Trixie hung her head. "I thought you'd want it back to give to Amy," she said quietly, tears falling from her turmoil.

"Why the fuck would I give my aunt's ring to Regan's fiancé?" Jim asked, brow creased. Too many emotions ran through him – rage and fear and love. The rain started and a few gentle cooling drops at first onto his heated skin.

"Trixie, I have nothing from my family but a handful of memories, a silver cup, that diamond ring, the family Bible, and Aunt Nell's Garden Cottage. All of it, except for my Christening cup, you gave me. I gave you that ring when we were still kids. I have never asked for it back and I never will. As far as I'm concerned, you can wear it until we both die of old age!"

Trixie blinked owlishly, her mind working. "Um. I think I made a mistake," she admitted, her voice soft. She had never seen this swearing caveman persona of Jim's and frankly, she kinda liked it. Her honorable old fashioned beau had let loose an impressive stream of compound swears. She kneeled beside him in the grass, touching his cheek.

They stared at each other for a long moment in the hushed silence in the wake of Trixie's confession. Jim looked up, noticing the weather for the first time. "The sky is going to open up any second." He picked up Trixie's shoes. "C'mon Cinderella. Let's get to the boathouse for some shelter!"

He paced the boathouse room as the storm rolled in. Trixie silently found a towel and handed it to Jim.

"You thought I was going to marry Amy? You'd think that little of me?" Jim asked, watching the storm.

"You've dated girls before," Trixie pointed out.

"Not since you were 16," Jim said. "And even then, I probably talked more about you than was strictly appropriate."

Trixie giggled as she approached Jim. She pulled his aunt's ring out of the pocket of her dress. "I'm sorry I took it off. I'm sorry I assumed the worst."

Trixie dropped down on one knee. "Marry me, Jim Frayne?"

Jim tugged on his favorite blonde spiral. "I shall marry you on one condition, Shamus."

"What's that?"

"Our prime directive is we trust each other. Always. And when in doubt, we go back to our prime directive."

Trixie gave Jim a watery giggle. "Okay, Captain Kirk."

Jim grinned and lifted Trixie into his arms. She found herself standing on her tippy toes in order to reach his lips. Jim hoisted her up further until her legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

"I love you, Shamus," he whispered against her jaw.

"I love you, Jim," she said as her lips met his in a kiss that was heartbreaking in its sweetness and breathtaking in its passion.

Long hours later, Trixie's stomach reminded them they had missed dinner. "Think Mart saved us any dinner?"

Jim grinned down at her, kissing her nose. "I'm the birthday boy. I'm sure someone saved me something."

"You realize I can walk, right?" Trixie said as Jim made his way back up to Manor House.

"On those heels?" Jim asked. "I'll be taking you to hospital for a broken ankle."

Trixie giggled and settled into his arms. "Dan picked them out. The dress, too."

Jim's mouth tightened. "Did he?"

From the terrace their family and friends watched them approach. "Remind me to thank Dan. They make your legs look a mile long and did a complete number on my self control."

Trixie giggled and brushed a kiss along his ear. "I liked the sexy caveman routine."

Jim blushed before saying, "You did, huh?"

"Uh huh. Especially the kisses."

"I can repeat as necessary, you know."

"I look forward to them." She snuggled her head into his neck. "Hey, I had a thought. I was right!"

"About?" Jim asked.

"You did get engaged today!"

A/N: The temps in central North Carolina have been set on "Hell" all weekend. As a delicate skinned Jersey chick, I have been forced inside to keep from acquiring the evil trifecta of: heat stroke, heat exhaustion, or sun poisoning from a bad burn. My forced lockdown, however, has afforded me long hours to write. My gift is my story and this smush is for you.

WCCC is a real school. Mrs. Guarisco was my HS archeology teacher. I have no idea one way or another if she's teaching there or if she has a PhD. I just added it for fun.

There's a prequel to this story which explains where Nell's Cottage and Jim's fight with Matt Wheeler came from. Patience, grasshopper. I am working on it.

Amy Morrisey was an art student at Sleepyside JSHS. It's her vase that Ben Riker breaks in _The Mystery off Old Telegraph Road._

Macy's is a wonderful, if slightly pricey store. Civic is a model of car made by Honda. Jessica Simpson shoes are delightfully sexy and cute with very high heels. But because of the hidden wedge style they're easier to walk in than regular heels. Perfect for my girl Trixie.

_The Seven Year Itch_ was a movie starring Marilyn Monroe and features the iconic scene of her in a white halter dress over the subway grate as it billows around her.

Prime directive is Star Trek lingo meaning their general order one. When in doubt, always refer back to the prime directive.


End file.
